


Tie Me Down

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s used properly and it’s target practice, Sword mention, gun mention, its a practice sword made of wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: I got an ask from a dear anon about when Beau knew Ruby was the one. I could have just answered it but I thought Beau might do it better.When did Beau know Ruby was gonna be his girl?
Relationships: The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Tie Me Down by Taylor Ray Holbrook (it’s far more innocent than the name implies I promise)
> 
> A/N1: this is completely written in first person from Beau’s POV and jumps from when they are 16 & 17 to 17 & 18.
> 
> A/N2: I used the chorus to break apart the different sections, lyrics are italicized.

When I first saw her I could barely tear my eyes off of her. She was new, sure it was the beginning of the school year but I surely would have remembered someone like her.

She was unlike any girl I’d ever met. She had this air about her that had me completely captivated and dying to know more.

Most of the other girls put far too much time and thought into their appearance, sure they looked pretty but she was an effortless beauty.

Her long golden hair sat piled on top of her head, and her nose was buried in a book, but still she captivated me. Every day at lunch it was the same, she would tuck herself away either in the cafeteria or out in the courtyard.

She didn’t seem too interested in making friends with the other students. She knew who she was and wasn’t concerned with proving herself.

Her self esteem took my breath away. I had moments of doubt at times, she looked like she never second-guessed herself.

She had this magnetic energy that just drew me to her.

Every time I passed her in the hallway my heart would race, by the time I got the nerve to speak to her it was nearly winter break. I couldn’t understand what it was about her that had me so flustered and nervous, I'd talked to other girls, been on more than a few dates.

There was just something about her that was different, special.

_I knew that it was coming but I didn't see it coming now_

_Little did I know you had the finger I'd be wrapped around_

_One look at you and I saw everything I'd ever need_

_And you don't know what you do to me_

_I'm down to give it all up_

_If you're up to tie me down_

_If you're up to tie me down_

I wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised when she pulled her blonde waves back into a ponytail. I knew I had been taking a risk with this unconventional first date, but I also couldn’t see taking someone like her to the movies.

It felt too played out for someone as special as her. She deserved a guy who actually got who she was. I might not be the guy for her, but I’m trying to be worthy of her.

She was always beautiful, but she looked absolutely breathtaking as she picked up the rifle. Her hair shimmered in the afternoon sun reminding me of gold. No, it was more like a halo, she was so angelic.

Damn the way she took my breath away.

Her form was perfect, if I didn’t know any better I would have sworn she’d spent her entire life in Texas.

She was completely at ease with the gun and the target practice, it was me who seemed to make her stutter.

I got it, she made me nervous too. It was second nature to reassure her.

Damn I sound like some kind of lovesick fool. It was too soon to know, but maybe someday it would be, if I was lucky.

_I knew that it was coming but I didn't see it coming now_

_Little did I know you had the finger I'd be wrapped around_

_One look at you and I saw everything I'd ever need_

_And you don't know what you do to me_

_I'm down to give it all up_

_If you're up to tie me down_

_(Treat my heart like a secret)_

_If you're up to tie me down_

_(Promise me that you'll keep it)_

_(Treat my heart like a secret)_

_(You're the reason it's beating)_

Panic flooded my veins the moment the wooden sword hit her ribcage with a deafening crack.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I might be sick. I hurt her. I actually hurt her. The thought made my heart ache.

Would she ever trust me again?

How would I possibly ever make this up to her?

I was frozen in fear, my heart pounding in my chest.

I never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted to be the person to bring tears to her eyes.

As I watched her clutching her ribs I noticed something, she wasn’t crying.

How was she not in pain?

I had watched her stumble backward and while I’m strong she could flip me over her head if she wanted, there is no way that I could have been the sole reason she was knocked off balance.

From the sound alone I could tell that I hit her _hard_. I knew it had to hurt like a bitch. Hell, I probably would be crying if it was me.

_It should be me._

The thought barely even caught me off guard. It didn’t even surprise me as the next thought rang clear in my mind. _I love her._

_I knew that it was coming but I didn't see it coming now_

_Little did I know you had the finger I'd be wrapped around_

_One look at you and I saw everything I'd ever need_

_And baby you don't know what you do to me_

_I'm down to give it all up oh_

_I'm down to give it all up oh_

_I'm down to give it all up oh_

_If you're up to tie me down_

_If you're up to tie me down_

It’d been weeks since the mishap with the sword.

The way she brushed it off like it was perfectly normal to have two busted ribs only compounded my feelings for her.

Every day I feel just a little more sure. There will be no other girl like her.

I still haven’t told her, I don’t even know if I could put the way I feel about her into words.

‘I love you,’ while the truth those three little words just don’t feel like enough.

She is the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. She stuns and amazes me every single day, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world when she looks at me.

The way her brilliant blue eyes light up when she smiles. No other girl could ever compare. The way she makes me feel. I just know, she’s it, my one in a million. No other girl could make me feel the way she does.

I looked down with a smile as I felt her shift closer to me.

Out here in the bed of my beat up old pick up just leaning back and watching the stars. Nothing too special, except it was her. Everything feels perfect with her.

I felt the overwhelming urge to voice my feelings.

I’m a little nervous, what if she doesn’t feel the same?

I’m eighteen and I’ve already found the love of my life. The thought of anything shattering the perfect picture in my mind terrifies me.

God, I’m head over heels for her.

I love her and tonight I will tell her those three little words.

_You won't see it coming but one day you're gonna turn around_

_And I'll put a ring on the finger I've been wrapped around_


End file.
